


Midnight Snack

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean has a visitor at the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime Season 8, between _'Goodbye Stranger'_ (8x17) and _'The Great Escapist'_ (8.21), while Cas is on the lam with the Angel Tablet.

Dean jolted awake at a thump coming from somewhere in the Bunker. A glance at his clock told him it was midnight exactly: the time things were supposed to go bump in the night. A traditionalist, huh?

With a sigh he grabbed his favourite Colt from under his pillow and slipped out of his room, heading towards the weird noises. It wasn’t Sam, he knew, because Sam was over in Sioux Falls helping Jody out with something. Dean had just grinned – the sheriff was cute and who was he to say that she was off the table just because she had been Bobby’s girl? Wouldn’t be the first time, for either of them. But Sam got all flustered when it came to girls; it was kind of adorable.

Dean wasn’t entirely down with this whole home alone thing – sure, he was okay with Sammy vamoosing for a hook-up, just like Dad used to, just like Dean used, come to that, but being alone at night reminded him of the days where he had wondered where Dad was, why wasn’t he answering his cell? And, further back, the nights where Sammy was still too young to pick up on anything and would fall asleep the instant Dean put him to bed, leaving Dean to sit alone and worry about where Dad was.

And this intruder wasn’t fucking helping. The bunker was supposed to be impenetrable, wasn’t it? It was warded to shit so that even angels couldn’t get in without their say so. That… that left some human douchebag that had blundered in, which seemed even less likely, if Dean was honest with himself: the mystical keys it took for them to get into the bunker made that virtually impossible.

The noises were coming from the kitchen; whatever or whoever was invading his home was clattering about in there. And, as he got closer, a delicious smell hit him. That didn’t seem right at all: a ghost making burgers?

He peeked around the door, and found himself looking at the back of a familiar tan trenchcoat, a dark head bowed, looking at something on the counter. He sighed in relief and tucked the gun into the back of his jeans.

“Cas!”

Cas turned, surprise turning into affection; a little softening around the eyes, that little smile that was only ever directed at Dean. The one he secretly loved to see. Cas didn’t emote all that much, but it thrilled Dean that he could bring it out of the angel, that Cas still stuck around, still wanted to be by his side after all they had been through, all Dean had put him through. After Lucifer’s crypt…

“Hello Dean.”

Dean pulled him into a hug, and had to quickly make it manly and gruff. He had revealed too much down in that crypt, begging for his life, for Cas’ sanity. He couldn’t go there again.

“What are you doing here, man? I thought you had the God squad on your tail?”

Cas gave him another little smile. “Your bunker is safe, for a short time. I would not wish for them to find me here, but I wished to be certain you were safe.”

“Are you? Safe?”

Cas gave him a wry look and handed him a plate from the counter. On it sat a burger and fries, which smelled divine.

“Not as such,” Cas admitted, his voice gentle. “Naomi’s forces pursue me relentlessly. But, for now, I have a sufficient lead that I can take a little time. I… I like what you have done with the wards here.”

Dean smiled. He had done the angel-proofing himself; had needed a lot of research to leave the door open for one specific angel, keying the wards to allow Cas to come and go as he pleased.

“Good to know I did it right.”

He picked up the other plate and sat at the table opposite Dean. He had the same meal, but Dean knew that if Cas ate at all, it would only be the burger – he couldn’t stand the flavours of anything else. The extra fries were for him.

“I am extremely grateful that you did,” Cas said. “I would have been sorry to miss this opportunity.”

Dean grinned at him. “Yeah, me too.”

They ate in silence, Cas savouring the burger like it was his last meal. Dean shoved that thought aside quickly, since it possibly was. They had barely finished when Cas stood abruptly, his gaze far, far off in the distance, seeing something well beyond human perception.

“Dean, I…”

“I know.”

He got up and went to hug Cas again, silently hoping as he did that it wouldn’t be for the last time. At the last moment, Cas caught his jaw in one gentle hand, turned it into a kiss that left Dean breathless with want.

“Cas, you can’t just…”

Cas pressed a finger to Dean’s lips. “A promise,” he said, his eyes fixed on Dean’s. “I will return to you, when it is safe.”

And with that, he was gone, leaving Dean’s lips tingling and wanting more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am probably never going to write anything with Sam/Jody again, because it's not my thing - she was Bobby's girl, and she is strong enough not to need a man to define her life. It was just a good excuse to get Sam out of the bunker.


End file.
